parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Drummer Boy
The Little Drummer Boy is the 41st episode of ShapeTales. It is a retelling of Romeo Muller's story. Plot Charlie's parents are going out to do some Christmas shopping, and Pa Square is there to be Charlie's babysitter until they get back. They're planning to get a drum set for their son, seeing how he loves playing with his drum sticks. Charlie is practicing his drum skills and is waiting for his friends to come by so they can sing Christmas carols together. However, because Charlie was listening to his music on his device, he didn't hear the doorbell and his friends, Carla, Allie, and Perry think he forgot to come do caroling and went shopping with his parents. The cylinder was waiting and he didn't know why his friends came by, only to hear them far away, singing far away. He thinks his friends ditched him, but Pa thinks it's probably a mixed-up and they'll come by again. Pouty, Charlie decides he won't forgive his friends for ditching him. Pa decides to cheer Charlie up by reading a story about a small drummer. The story starts with a small farm boy named Aaron. He goes out to see if his pet lamb Baba is alright, to which his father Benjamin replied "yes". His father also gave him a gift, which is a drum. Whenever Aaron plays the drums, the animals start to dance along. Unfortunately, his happy world would end quickly as the Roman army burned down his family farm, as it was in the property they wanted. Aaron hid well with the animals for shelter, but his parents weren't there, thinking they're dead with the fire. He decided that he'll be better off without any other people, and he left the farm along with the remaining animals. Meanwhile in the desert, two travelers named Ben Haramed (Mr. Rectangle) and Ali (Mr. Diamond) were trying to find a way to earn money for their show, since the only performers they have are Ali who is a flame juggler, acrobats named Mai and Oui (The British Semi-Circles), and a stand up comedian named Bernie (Bob Cylinder). Ben then heard the distance drumming from Arron, and thought that both he and his animal friends would be a good addition to the group. He tries to persuade the drummer to join in, but Aaron refuses since he doesn't want to be involved with people. However, Ben tells the drummer that once they'll make enough money and share it (which Ben doesn't plan to), he won't be around others. Aaron eventually decides to join the group, also because he wants to take care of his animal friends. The traveling group arrived in Jerusalem to start their show. But things aren't going so well, and the townspeople weren't amused with the performers. So Ben insisted Aaron to play in front of the crowd, although he doesn't want to smile towards others. He sings along with his animal friends, and everyone loves their performance. But Arron didn't felt happy, and threw the money back at the folks, which made them angry and they threw slushies back at the performers, and fled away from the trouble. Later that night, the group spend the night in the dessert again. Ben wasn't pleased with Aaron's actions earlier, and states that he won't leave until he pays back the damage he's done. Ali spots three Magi named Melchoir (Jimmy), Gaspar (Lumiere), and Balthasar (Alvin), who are planning to meet the newborn king. Ben discovers he'll make a profit since they have lots of gold. The group sets up a show for the three Magi, but they weren't interested as they needed to leave to follow a star. However, things don't go well as their Sandspeeder was tired out from carrying too much jars of mryyh. Ben had a sly idea that he'll give Aaron's camel Joshua to the three men, so he tells Ali to distract Aaron while he sells the camel away. Just as Aaron arrives back, he becomes mad with Ben that he sold his friend away. So he runs off with his remaining friends so he can find Joshua. Just as they're heading to find the three Magi, Aaron spotted the shepherds looking at the sky because an angel was talking to them that they need to head to Bethlehem. After seeing the event, Aaron decides to follow the shepherds. As they headed into the town, Aaron spots Joshua and soon were reunited again. But things take a turn for the worst as a Roman riding his chariot almost hits Baba, which Arron becomes worried saying that Baba shouldn't die. He decides to talk to one of the Magi, but he doesn't know how to mend sheep. However, he suggested to go see the newborn king on the manger. Because he didn't had anything to give and only had a drum, Aaron decides to play a song to the baby. This helps him open his heart with happiness and forgive everyone that he held his grudges for so long. Just then, his parents arrived and he was happily reunited with his family. Aaron's father discovers Baba's injury, and says he will help him get better. After hearing the story, Charlie decides that he'll forgive his friends for not letting him join singing. His friends came by the door, they ultimately apologized and forgave for what happened earlier. Pa tells the kids that he'll make some hot chocolate since they were out in the cold, which they accepted. Perry then tells Charlie before heading to the kitchen that he's allergic to his new dog, which Charlie was confused what he was talking about.